


Finding Who We Really Are

by ThePaperYomiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperYomiko/pseuds/ThePaperYomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry finds out his longtime girlfriend has been cheating on him. Now at loose ends will he find who he truly is. Not who people want him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found Out

He practically threw the pictures across the dining room table towards the woman sitting in the chair opposite. Her fire red hair covered her face as she looked down at her clenched hands. The wizarding photos moved mocking the young man across from her. 

Silence reigned as the uncomfortable minutes ticked by. The young red head fidgeted in her seat. The young man was so angry the magic was practically vibrating across his skin. He was controlling his magic so it didn’t lash out and cause any damage. If he was honest, he did want to cause damage. 

“Well?” He said through clenched teeth. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

The young woman sighed. “What do you want me to say,Harry?” She pushed the incriminating photos away from her. “You’ve obviously have your proof of my indiscretions.” 

“All I want to know is why, Ginny? Do I not make you happy?” Harry scrubbed at his face. “Do the years we spent together not mean anything to you?” He really wanted to understand what made Ginny seek out someone else.

“I don't know what to say, Harry. He makes me feel alive! He pays attention to me!” She looked up with a fierce look in her eyes. “He treats me with respect and cherishes me! You haven’t done that for years!” She practically spat. All the fight left Harry at the venom in her voice and the hurt in her eyes. He knew that his Auror work distracted him and took him away from home for long periods of time. 

“I know my Auror work takes up most of my time, Ginny, but you knew that when I became one!” He threw back at her. “Your career with the Harpy’s also takes you away for the season and I’ve come to accept that!”

“Even when we are together you are a million miles away! You don’t pay attention to ME anymore! He does!” She was near tears again. 

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Harry looked at her sadly. “We could have tried to fix things or I could have let you go.” He ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit from his youth.

“Because….you were my dream, Harry.” Ginny sighed looking up. “I didn’t want to admit that my dream had failed.” Harry could understand that. Ginny and him were expected to get together and work. They were supposed to be just like his parents. When did it all start falling apart?

“Maybe it’s best we end things now that you know. I am truly in love with him.” She smiled as she gazed at the pair in the photo. “He’s what I truly want.” Harry could feel his heart breaking but knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do. 

Ginny got up from the table and walked across the kitchen. “I’ll pack my things and be out in a few.” He watched her walk away as he slumped against the granite counter. What a mess.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on mate. You need to get out of the house.” Seamus said as he walked into Harry’s office at the Auror department. 

“I’m not really feeling it, Seamus.” Harry sighed as he looked down at the paperwork littering his desk. He looked up as he saw a shadow cross his line of vision. The papers he was looking at were yanked out of his hands and placed unceremoniously in the trash.

“Hey!” He looked up into Seamus’ smiling face. The man just smiled as he placed his hands down on the desk. 

“You’re coming out with me and a few mates tonight. No arguments!” Harry sighed and knew he was defeated. Seamus was persistent.

“Fine fine. Let’s go.” He stood up from his desk and grabbed his coat from the rack. Seamus followed Harry to the floo and through to his apartment. “Hang on while I change then Seamus.”

He walked into his modestly furnished bedroom and over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a nice pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt. He changed then went into the bathroom to try to tame his hair. It was no use. He used a bit of gel that Luna had gotten for him the christmas before to atleast make his hair look like he tried to make it look that way. Sexily tousled. 

About 30 minutes later he walked out and heard Seamus whistle. “Wow Harry! You dress up nice!” Harry could feel a blush stain his cheeks.

“Stop it Seamus! Let’s get going.” He quickly grabbed his leather coat and followed Seamus through the floo to their favorite pub. As they exited the floo he looked around for familiar faces. He smiled as he noticed Dean and Neville. He raised his hand to wave when he noticed Blaise Zabini sitting with them. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed the unmistakeable platinum blonde hair of one Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

Seamus pulled him over to the table holding the other men. Harry breath caught in his throat when Draco smiled...at him. He didn’t know why but he felt like he was screwed.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things happen when Harry goes out with his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been feeling well so this has taken me longer than usual to get out. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I hope it turned out alright.

“Hey Mates!” Seamus exclaimed. “How’s it?” Seamus pulled Harry down into the last remaining seat which just so happened to be right next to his former arch rival, Draco Malfoy.

“Hey Potter.” He heard Malfoy say as he sat down.

“Malfoy” He said politely. He observed the man as Draco went back to conversing with Blaise. The man had really filled out since the last time he had saw him. He was still tall and exceptionally fit. Harry watched as Draco brushed a stray lock of platinum hair out of his eyes. He had to admit he was handsome. ‘Handsome? Where did that come from’ He thought to himself.

“Sorry to hear about you and Ginny, Harry” Neville said with a sad look in his eyes.

“Thanks Nev.” Harry smiled weakly “I think it was a long time coming. We’re better off as much as I don’t want to admit it.” Harry looked down into his glass of Firewhiskey. He had to admit, as he thought it over, they hadn’t been real intimate in a long while. When they had been he just hadn’t felt right about it. They were always told how much like his mother and father they were. He didn’t want to fail those who thought that. Maybe they had been pushed into it.

“Are you sure you will be okay, Harry?” He was taken aback when Blaise asked him the question. Both Blaise and Draco looked at him with concern. He couldn’t say he had ever seen that look on Draco’s face before. ‘Hmm...he really has changed since Hogwarts.’ He knew Seamus had told him Draco wasn’t the same berk from school anymore. He had become good friends with his little group. It was really inevitable with some of his friends hooking up with Slytherins. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay. It will take time.” He sighed and looked back down at the pub table. 

“We will make sure you don’t wallow all by yourself or throw yourself into your work like you’ve been doing lately. You need to get out and have some fun!” Seamus clapped him on the back. He smiled at his boisterous friend. He knew they would keep their word and keep him from falling into himself again.

“Thanks, Seamus.” He took another swig of his Firewhiskey. “You all are great mates truly.” He decided to enjoy the evening and not think anymore on his failed relationship.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He protested as Draco supported him as he walked over to the floo.

“No you are not, Potter.” Draco scoffed as Harry nearly took both of them down in his fumbling. Harry tried to push the taller man off of him but Draco had a tight grip on him.

“I'm going to make sure you get home in one piece, Potter.” Draco grunted as he practically dragged Harry to the floo. Harry frowned and tried to pull away from Dragons tight grip.

“Why do you call me Potter?” He questioned the taller man. He couldn't understand why Draco couldn't use his name. They both had changed since Hogwarts and should learn to get along. Why couldn't the other man see this?

“What are you babbling about?” Draco gave him a quizzical glance.

“You only ever call me Potter. Why can't you use my first name? Is it so hard to say Harry?” He stopped before the floor and gave Draco a sideways glance. He kind of hoped the man would agree to call him by name. Maybe even be friends. 

“Well,Potter...I mean Harry. I suppose I could use your first name. The other is just habit.” Draco shrugged and pulled the other man into the floo calling out Harry's floo address.

The two men stepped out of the floor into Harry's sparsely furnished apartment. It was nicely decorated due to Ginny’s influence. Draco noticed that there were obvious things missing but that was to be expected with the breakup. Draco let go of the shorter man.

“There you’ve made it safely home now, Harry.” Draco said remembering to use his first name. Harry didn’t answer right away instead gracing Draco with a goofy smile.

“What is that look for?” Draco questioned. He could admit that Harry looked adorable right now. 

“You called me Harry” He overbalanced and fell into the handsome blonde. He had to admit the blonde smelled nice. He could just snuggle into those arms. ‘What? Snuggle…’ He caught himself before he made a fool of himself. He slowly pushed himself away from Draco muttering apologies as he backed away. 

“You should head to bed Harry.” Draco said as Harry backed away. 

“Yeah, you are right. Sorry for troubling you to get me home.” He said sheepishly his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel a blush creep up his cheeks at Draco’s smile.

“It was no problem. You were in no state to safely get yourself home. It's what friends are for. We are friends aren’t we?” Harry nodded at Draco’s intense stare. There was something under the surface but Harry couldn’t decipher it. They stood there awkwardly for a minute not sure what to do.

“Well I better go Harry. Perhaps I’ll see you out Friday night with the boys?” Harry nodded the affirmative. Draco grabbed a pinch of floo powder and turned to leave. Harry watched as he disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

“Goodnight Draco.” He whispered. He turned to head to bed. His head was still fuzzy and he knew he would regret getting so pissed in the morning. As he got ready for bed he thought of how different the former Slytherin turned out to be. He was not the git he used to be when they were younger. The years had been good to him. He was still quite fit and very handsome. The last part made Harry blush. ‘What is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking that?’ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week flew by and Friday caught up with him. He had plans to go out with the others after work. ‘I wonder if Draco will be there?’ He kind of hoped he was. He was starting to enjoy the other young man's company. 

He took the floo home and went to get ready. He showered and walked over to his closet to pick out what he was going to wear. He went through his clothes and finally settled on a blue button up and his nicest pair of jeans. He dressed quickly and went to try to tame his hair. As he looked himself over in the mirror, he hoped Draco liked what he wore. He started at the thought. ‘Why would I care what he thinks?’ 

He cast a tempus and cursed. He was running late. He hurried back to the floo and called out the pubs address. He stumbled out and brushed the soot off of his clothes. How anyone could be graceful coming out of that he didn't know. He looked around the crowded pub trying to spot his mates. They were over in a corner booth this time. His heart started beating faster when he noticed Draco sitting next to Neville. He could feel a blush creep up his cheeks and he suddenly felt nervous. ‘I'm acting like a ruddy school girl with a crush! We are just friends! I don't swing that way...do i?’ 

He saw Neville wave him over and he shook himself out of his stupor. Of course he didn't swing that way. He liked girls. Didn't he? He was also pretty certain the Malfoy heir didn't swing that way either. Last he heard he was with some French girl. 

Harry slowly walked over to the table trying to get a handle on his wayward emotions. He could contemplate it all later. He was here to have a good time with some friends.

“Hey Harry! ‘bout time you got here!” Seamus greeted him. Harry could tell he had already started. “We saved you a seat next to Draco.” Seamus exclaimed pointing to said seat. Harry cursed his luck but sat down.

Draco turned to him and pushed a drink towards him. “I got you a Firewhiskey” 

“Thanks” Harry said as he grabbed the proffered drink. He took a sip and let all the chatter of his mates wash over him. After a bit they decided to play a round of darts. Neville,Seamus, and Blaise against Draco and Harry. Harry saw Blaise give Draco a smug smirk as he told them the teams. The look Draco gave back could have melted glaciers. 

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked as they got ready to play.

“No why?” Draco asked as he grabbed his darts to play.

“Oh, well you looked mad. Did you not want one be paired with me? I'm sure one of the others would switch.” Harry fidgeted as he waited for the answer.

Draco threw his first dart hitting the bullseye. “No I don't mind it” Harry watched him throw his other darts. He was pretty good. He either hit the bullseye or was pretty close. Harry took his turn next. He didn't do too bad but he wasn't as good as Draco. 

As the drinks kept flowing, Harry got exceptionally worse at hitting the board. Draco scoffed and called the game. They had done a couple rounds by now and they all had tied. 

“I think it's time I helped Harry home. He can't seem to hold his liquor.” He grabbed Harry's elbow before he could throw the dart and injure someone.

“I'm..Im fine!” Harry protested but the rest of his argument died at the look Draco gave him. He obediently followed after the man as he helped Harry floo to his apartment.

Draco caught Harry as he stumbled out of the floo. “Bloody hell. Why do I always fall out” Harry mumbled. He missed Draco’s smile at his words.

“Ever graceful I see.” Draco commented. Harry gave him a slightly unfocused glare which just made Draco laugh. Harry strided forward towards the blonde stopping when he was right in front of him. He looked the blonde over stopping at his mercurial eyes. He never noticed before but the taller man had very beautiful eyes. His eyes drifted lower to the pink bow shaped lips. He watched Draco’s pink tongue dart out to lick his lips. If he just leaned in a bit he could also taste those lovely lips.

He started when he felt soft lips press into his. It took him a minute to respond but he would admit later that he really enjoyed it. He groaned at the loss of those delectable lips when Draco pushed away. There was a frantic look on Draco’s face. 

“I’m sorry I have to go...just forget that ever happened.” He said as he rushed over to the floo. He gave Harry one last longing look before stepping into the flames and disappearing. Still being a bit dazed Harry sunk down on to the couch with his head in his hands. ‘What the bloody hell just happened?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....long time no see. It's been 9 mo. Sorry for the long wait everyone. So many things have happened. I'm hoping to get back into writing more often now that things have settled down. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is crap. I'm still getting back into the swing of things.

Harry was finishing up the last of his paperwork before the end of his shift. He felt a slight shift in the air. As he glanced up he found himself staring into the imploring eyes of one Blaise Zabini. He waited for the man to speak. 

 

“ Um, hi Blaise,” He started when the other man just stood there. “ To what do I owe this pleasure.” Blaise just stared at him for a minute.

 

“ What exactly happened between you and Draco the other night?” The question caused the air to rush out of Harry’s lungs. He wasn’t expecting it that was for sure. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair gaze to the ceiling. What exactly had happened that night?

 

“ I’m not sure of that myself.” He finally said. Blaise eyed him as he settled himself into the couch across the room. 

 

“ Well it had to be something significant. He hasn’t been acting himself. He’s been kind of jumpy whenever anyone says your name.” Well damn. So maybe he had actually kissed Draco that night. He thought maybe that had been a wishful thinking. Wait….wishful thinking? Yeah if he was honest with himself he was attracted to the tall blonde. 

 

“ Uh...well we may have kissed but he rushed out afterward.” Harry said staring down at his hands. 

 

He heard Blaise whistle. “ Well, He finally made a move.” Wait. Had he heard Blaise right. Did Draco find him attractive.

 

“ Well I don’t know who made the move but Draco was quick to run away.” Harry shook his head. He heard Blaise snort. He never thought he’d hear such an undignified sound come out of such a posh looking person. 

 

“ You should go talk to him. He’s had a crush on you for ages.” Blaise smirked. Damn those Slytherin smirks. He loved them but hated them at the same time.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Did Harry ever mention how he hated those Slytherin Smirks? They should be trademarked. It’s also the reason he finds himself at the gates of Malfoy Manor. He can feel the wards wash over him as he steps through the gate and up the well manicured drive. He’s got to hand it to Draco. The Manor doesn’t look anywhere near forboding as it did during the war.It looked warm and inviting. 

 

He steeled himself as he stared up at the great mahogany doors. He raised his hand to knock but was startled as the doors swung inward. He looked down into the eyes of a house elf. “ What can Dorry be doing for Harry Potter Sir?” The small creature squeaked.

 

“ Uh, Dorry, Is Draco home?” He questioned. The little house elf twisted the tea towel nervously. She nodded and cautiously lead Harry into the entrance hall. The house was as inviting inside as it was outside. It looked completely different from when he had last been there as a prisoner during the war. 

 

“ Dorry will be getting Master Draco for Harry Potter sir.” The elf squeaked as she popped away. Harry nervously fidgeted. He felt like he was going on a first date and meeting his dates’ parents. He tensed as he heard footsteps coming down the marble stairs.

 

“ Harry…” Draco breathed out. “ What are you doing here?” He questioned.

 

“ I...about the other night.” Harry stuttered out as he looked up at Draco. When did he get so close. 

 

“ I told you to forget about it.” Draco huffed out.

 

“ It is kind of hard to forget Draco.” Harry grabbed onto Draco’s wrist. “ I can’t stop thinking about it now that I know it actually happened.”

 

“ Wait, what do you mean ‘that it actually happened’” Draco said confusedly.

 

“ Well, I wasn’t sure at first. So when Blaise said you were acting weird whenever someone mentioned me I knew what I thought happened must have actually have happened.” Harry knew he was rambling but somehow Draco made him nervous. “ Is it true that you’ve had a crush on me for ages?” Harry blurted out. He almost laughed at the shocked expression on Draco’s face. He watched as a light blush spread across the pale blonde's cheeks and down his neck. ‘I wonder if he is flush every...No! Stop that train of thought.’

 

“ I...He...I’m going to kill him!” Draco stuttered out. Harry tugged on his wrist as the blonde turned to storm away. 

 

“ So he was telling the truth?” Harry questioned. 

 

“ I...maybe.” Draco flushed a brighter red. 

 

“ For how long?” Harry asked as he pulled Draco flush to his body. He could feel Draco’s pulse quicken beneath the fingers wrapped around his wrist. Draco’s breath increased as he stared into Harry’s eyes.

 

“ A while...6th year.” Draco half shrugged. Harry pulled him even closer. Their breath mixed as they moved closer to one another. Harry closed his eyes leaning forward to kiss Draco’s lips.

 

“ What is going on here!?” They jumped apart and looked at the newcomer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry could feel Draco flinch before he stepped away from him. Draco looked up sheepishly and he looked anywhere but at the person standing across the room from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh! Sorry this took me so long! It's not as long as I usually write so sorry about that too.
> 
> Happy New Year! I promise it won't take me forever for the next update.

Harry could feel Draco flinch before he stepped away from him. Draco looked up sheepishly and he looked anywhere but at the person standing across the room from them. Harry stared questioningly at the person impatiently tapping their designer heels on the polished marble floor.

“Um...Hi Pans.” Draco started. Harry could feel the heat of the glare from his place next to Draco.

“Don’t you ‘Hi Pans’ me mister!” Pansy said exasperatedly. Draco looked like a small child chastised by their parents. Harry had the urge to push Draco behind him. “ Why was your tongue currently searching for Potter’s tonsils?” She bit out with a glare.

“ Uh...I can explain?” Pansy just rolled her eyes and walked closer to the frozen duo. She opened her mouth to say something probably equally scathing but was interrupted by a newcomer.

“ Harry?” A frighteningly familiar voice asked. Harry looked over to a doorway leading off into the bowels of the manor. Standing there in shock was Harry’s best friend, a one Ronald Weasley.

“ Uh, Hi Ron.” Harry cursed his luck. Of course he should have known that where Pansy shows up Ron wouldn’t be far behind as they have been married for a year now. How those two ever seemed to work still confused the dark haired wizard. They seemed to compliment each other in some weird way.

“ So did we interrupt something?” Ron asked even tho Harry thought he already knew the answer to that. It’s not that he didn’t want his friends to know that he had ‘something’ going on with Draco. It’s just that he didn’t even know what he had going on. These feelings were new to him. If he was honest with himself he never thought himself as gay. Maybe he was bisexual. It was nothing to be ashamed of but he had never really questioned his sexuality before right now.

“ No not really.” Harry muttered shooting Ron a wary glance. He could see out of the corner of his eye the poisonous looks Draco and himself were getting from Pansy who was standing off to the side now observing the pair.

“ Are you alright Pans?” Draco questioned the fuming woman cautiously.

“ Am I alright? Am I alright?!” She huffs out between clenched teeth. “ How could you not tell your best friend about this!” She motioned between the two men. “ I had to find out from Blaise of all people! How come he got to find out first?” A pout crossed her lips and all the fight fell out of her form. She turned puppy dog eyes toward Draco and the man seemed to crumble in on himself.

“ Blaise honestly needs to keep his mouth shut if he knows what is good for him.” Draco bit out. “ Honestly Pans nothing has happened...yet.” Draco looked cautiously over at Harry. Harry just shot him an amused smile causing Draco to pout. Harry had the urge to pinch his cheeks but held back not wanting to add any ire toward himself.

“ Well when something...does happen I better be the first to know!” She leered at the two men causing them to blush at the insinuation of what something could be.

“Of course Pans..” Draco mumbled. Ever the good host, Draco bid everyone to follow him to the informal sitting room. As they all took sets he called a house elf to bring them Tea and biscuits.

“You’ve been avoiding me Harry.” Ron stated from his spot next to his friend. Harry looked over at the redhead. He knew he had been avoiding the weasley’s afraid of what they would say. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in their eyes.

“Ah, yeah sorry about that mate..” Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. “I just didn’t want to...you know..see the disappointment on your face.” He finished off.

Ron observed him for a minute before setting down his teacup and turning toward his best friend. “Look Harry. I know you wanted this to work..for the sake of what everyone thought you needed or what everyone thought was good for you.” Harry looked down at his lap. That was exactly what he wanted and he had **failed**. He looked up when he heard Ron continue. “Harry, you have to stop doing what others want or think is good for you and do what makes you happy. You haven’t been happy for a long time, Harry. So see where this goes..maybe this will make you the happiest.” Ron shrugged and turned back to the rest of the group. Harry observed the small smile that graced his friend's lips as he gazed at his wife. That is what he wanted. A relationship as loving and easy as Ron and Pansy's. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being with a Slytherin.

"What have you done with my best friend?" He asked jokingly. 

"I married a Slytherin and got the sense knocked into me." He was pretty sure that Ron wasn't even joking.

Okay so maybe Ron is right. Maybe seeing what happens with Draco is just what he needs. He is still nervous what the rest of the Weasley clan will say when he sees them next. He was really nervous about what Mrs. Weasley would say. She was the one who would always tell him how much Ginny and himself were just like his parents. How **perfect** they were for each other. He looked at the blonde across from him. He was really handsome and way more pleasant to be around than he thought at first. Draco sent him a soft smile when he saw him looking. ‘Yeah, maybe this could work.’ He thought as he took a sip of his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there it is...not much action but the next chapter should get things going again.


	5. Distractions and Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter my lovelies. Enjoy <3

Harry sighed as he stared down at his stack of paperwork on his desk. He twirled the quill in his hand around in circles, not really able to focus on the words in front of him. The sound of a throat clearing made him jump before he looked up into the imploring eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The current Minister of Magic smiled down at him when he noticed he finally had Harry’s attention. 

 

“Hello, Harry.” Kingsley greeted. Harry set his quill down and pushed the paperwork away before motioning for Kingsley to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. For some reason, Harry felt uncomfortable with the Minister’s eyes on him.

 

“Hello, Kingsley.” Harry shifted around in his chair. “What can I do for you today?”

 

“No need to sound so formal, Harry.” Kingsley chuckled. “I’ve only come to catch up with you. After your break up with Ginevra I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Harry smiled over at the older male. It still amazed him that he had so many people care about him after all the years of neglect he had as a child. It still clouded his present, that doubt that people could care about a freak like him, but he was learning to believe he was worth the care and that he wasn’t everything that the Dursley’s had called him. 

 

“I’m doing better. My friends made sure I wouldn’t wallow in my sadness.” He assured the other man. 

 

“That’s good to hear, my boy.” Kingsley was happy that Harry was well. He always worried about the young Auror. His wife always teased him about it but she had a soft spot for the younger man also. “Soon enough, you will find someone who will steal your heart.” Kingsley assured him.

 

“I-I’ve actually met someone...well I’ve known them for most of my childhood.” Harry admitted bashfully. Kingsley’s eyes opened in surprise.

 

“So soon? Who is it, Harry?” Kingsley was so intrigued who could catch Harry’s eye so soon. 

 

“It caught me by surprise as well.” Harry confessed. “It’s Draco Malfoy.” Harry held his breath waiting for the Minister’s reaction. He knew the history the Malfoy family had with all of the Wizarding World. There was still prejudice towards them but it had been getting better since the war.

 

“Are you sure that is wise, Harry? With your history?” The minister asked warily. Harry sighed at his concerned tone. He knew that those outside his circle of friends who knew Draco personally wouldn’t understand that the other man had changed from who he had been when they were teens. 

 

“I thought that you of all people, Minister, would understand that people can change? That we shouldn’t judge those by what they did in the past?” Kingsley had the decency to look sorry for his doubts in Harry’s judgement.

 

“I’m just want you to be sure. You know Mari and I worry about you.” Kingsley’s eyes turned soft. 

 

“I know Kingsley.” Harry gave him a wane smile. “Draco has changed. I think..I really think I could truly love him.” Kingsley watched with a fond smile as Harry seemed to drift off into his own memories, a wistful smile gracing his features. 

 

“Alright, Harry. I’ll let you get back to work. Come to dinner some time soon. Mari would be so happy to catch up.” Harry jumped at Kingsley’s parting words, having been so lost in memories of Draco. He blushed when Kingsley chuckled at him before agreeing to schedule a day to come visit the Shacklebolt's. 

********************

 

“You’ve been distracted lately, Harry.” Ron pointed out. He’d noticed the others distraction when he had visited a few times during the work day. Even Harry’s partner had noticed and voiced his concern to the redhead. He had assured he would get to the bottom of it before the other would go to their superiors with his concerns.

 

“What? I’m fine, Ron.” Harry assured him as he picked at his food. The two were out to dinner after work before Ron had to get home to Pansy. 

 

“People have noticed. There must be something...or should I say someone on your mind.” Ron hinted. He saw Harry flush at the implication. Harry didn’t think that he had been that lost in thought about a certain blonde enough for others to notice. 

 

“I just can’t get Draco off of my mind…” Harry admitted shyly. He felt like he was back in school with a crush on someone like Cho. Anytime someone would mention Draco, he would get lost in thought about the older male. Whenever he was with Draco he would catch himself staring at the man and his breath being taken away everytime he could make him smile or laugh. Oh man...did he have it bad or what?

 

“When do you see him next?” Ron asked curiously. He may have been disappointed that Harry and his sister hadn’t worked out but he was truly happy that the blonde made his friend so happy. If Ron was honest with himself, Harry hadn’t ever looked this happy when he was with Ginny.

 

“He’s coming to Grimmauld tomorrow night for dinner. We haven’t been able to see each other much since I showed up at his manor when you and Pansy were there. We’ve had dinner out maybe a few times.” It had been over a week now and Harry missed Draco. Ron smiled at his best friend. Harry looked so put out at not having seen Draco. 

 

“Have you told Teddy about Draco.” Ron could have laughed about how big Harry’s eyes had gotten at the mention on his godson. He could see a slew of emotions flit across Harry’s face before it set into one of slight panic.

 

“I-uh...I haven’t even thought of telling Teddy yet.” Harry sighed. He knew with his job he hasn’t been able to see his godson much and Ginny had taken much of his time, looking back on it.

 

“You should tell him soon, mate.” Ron clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder in comfort. Harry nodded his agreement and pushed away the remainder of his food. They paid for their meal and both headed their separate ways.

 

When Harry got home, he found Draco’s eagle owl waiting for him to arrive. “Hello, Artemis.” Harry greeted, scratching under the birds beak and grabbing a treat for the patient bird. “What do you have there?” Artemis held out her claw and Harry untied the scroll from it. 

 

Harry undid the ribbon and smiled as he saw Draco’s elegant script. His smile brightened at the sweet words the other had wrote telling him how much he missed Harry and couldn’t wait until tomorrow night to see the other man. Harry was smiling like a fool. Who would have thought that Draco could be so sappy and impatient enough to just write to tell Harry he missed him.  Harry couldn’t contain his smile as he wrote a short missive back to Draco. He tied a ribbon around the scroll and reattached it to Artemis’ leg. 

 

“There you go, girl. Take that back to Draco please.” Artemis nipped his finger affectionately and took off out of the ajar window. Harry closed the window and went up the stairs to get ready for bed. He had a busy day at work tomorrow and he was definitely looking forward to dinner that night.

***********

 

To Harry it felt like the next day dragged on and on until he could finally call it quits at work and head home to get everything ready for the dinner date with Draco. When his last report was filed, he quickly gathered up his things and hurried out of his office and to the lifts. Harry passed Blaise, waving a quick goodbye, the latter chuckling at his eagerness. 

 

Harry stumbled out of the Floo, cursing at his lack of grace. Draco always made it look easy. He brushed off his pants and hurried up the stairs to shower and change so he could cook dinner. He walked back into his master grabbing up the clothes he had laid out before he had showered. He pulled on the dark wash jeans and the nice emerald button up. He straightened the collar and ran his fingers through his messy locks, knowing that he would never get it to look anything but.

 

Harry set about grabbing the ingredients he had gotten earlier that week and getting them prepped. He grabbed up the pink frilly apron that Ron had gotten him as a joke, and tied it around his waist. 

 

20 minutes later, Draco was met with the sight of Harry rushing around the kitchen, the pink apron around his waist. It was an endearing sight. He held back a laugh at how adorable he looked rushing to check on this and stir that. He must have made noise, for Harry looked up suddenly to meet his eyes.

 

“Draco!” He exclaimed, turning off the stove and running over towards the older male. He stopped short and shyly looked at the man in front of him. He bit his lip before suddenly lifting his arms and wrapping them around Draco’s shoulders in a hug. Draco let out his chuckle and put his arms around the shorter man. 

 

“Hello, Harry.” Harry shivered at the refined drawl. Draco held him closer before letting the other go. 

 

“You got here just in time. Dinner is ready.” Harry went to untie the apron and Draco stopped him and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I quite like your fashion choice. The frills and pink color suit you.” Draco teased causing Harry to flush. Draco let go of his hand and Harry untied the knot and let the apron fall chucking the offending item into the corner of the kitchen. Draco laughed at him and set about helping him get the table set.

 

“This looks delicious, Harry.” Draco praised as he took in the food that Harry had made for them both. He picked up a forkful of the delicious food and bit into it, moaning at how good it tasted. “So good.” Harry sucked in a breath at how Draco looked at the moment, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

 

They talked comfortably with each other through the dinner, soft looks and touches included. Draco helped Harry clean up the dirty dishes and they retired to the sitting room. 

 

“I’ve really missed you, Harry.” Draco admitted from next to Harry. He entwined their hands. He looked over and saw the shy looks the other was giving him. He reached up and cupped Harry’s cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. He gently tilted Harry’s face and leaned in, sealing their lips together. It took a moment for Harry to react, but when he did, it was like heaven. Draco pressed closer and deepened the kiss, smirking into it when he heard Harry moan. 

 

“Uncle Harry? Who’s that?” The two grown men jumped apart at the sudden person in the room. They had been so preoccupied with each other they hadn’t heard the Floo activate. Harry sat staring with wide eyes at his godson, who was standing in the middle of his living room looking curiously at the two men.

 

“Te--Teddy.” Harry stuttered out. How was he going to explain this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I've been recovering from an injury so updates will be slow but writing is a welcome distraction.
> 
>  
> 
> Also requests are open if you'd like to request anything. [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/wMlg0AL1kjNCQonS2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Harry Potter fic I've written in years. I hope you enjoyed it so far.
> 
> Kudos,bookmarks,and comments are my life blood...j/k but they are nice nonetheless
> 
> for updates you can find me at thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com. (also where you can leave prompts if you so please)


End file.
